


memory boy

by dcrunch



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: < i guess?, Gen, Light Angst, tubbo and ranboo are friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcrunch/pseuds/dcrunch
Summary: "why can't you remember, memory boy?"
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Kudos: 15





	memory boy

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! going to be trying and uploading one/two works every month to work on my writing and get better at getting over writer's block!!

Memory is a confusing thing. It follows no rules. Ranboo was fine with that, though. He had his own ways to deal with his memory problems, for instance his memory book.

So when Tubbo told Ranboo that he could get his memory fixed he was confused. Wasn't he fine? Why did it matter to Tubbo?

"C'mon, Memory Boy, I know this'll work!" Tubbo looked at his friend in excitement.

"Um, are you sure about that?" Ranboo questioned. This was one of Tubbo's more concerning inventions.

"I am one hundred percent sure. You know, the worst thing that can happen is your death but other than that, no threat!"

"Tubbo-"

"Come on Ranboo, stand under it! Let's get this show on the road!"

"Tubbo, I-" The other boy was making Ranboo nervous. Why was he so obsessed with this? Was it because he was a threat or did Tubbo simply think he was helping?

"Huh?"

"I don't want to do this. I understand you think you're helping me with this but you're not. I'm fine the way I am."

"You don't want to be fixed?"

"Tubbo, saying this would fix me is implying something's wrong with me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm completely certain. Now don't we have a war to prepare for?"

Tubbo's face lit up. "Oh, yeah actually! Could you help me get some new armor if you don't mind?"

Ranboo's heart sank as he looked at the boy's eager face. Swallowing back his guilt, he agreed.

Sometimes it was better to forget.


End file.
